The Counterfeit Dios Saga
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Anthy's search for Utena leads her to an amnesiac town and a mysterious school where truth is rare. Haunted by dreams of Utena in a glass coffin Anthy struggles to find allies as her search unravels the schools dangerous secret. What is Rose of the World?
1. Where Are you Rose Bride?

**_The Counterfeit Dios Saga_**

**Chapter 1 – An Unfortunate Requiem**

The was the sound of dripping near her ear, soft a quiet, followed by a soft chime, much like water hitting crystal. Anthy shifted, and turned her head, opening her eyes slowly in time to see a pale tear roll down the rim of a glass coffin. A glass coffin? Like something from that story. That fairy tale. Snow White. Anthy pushed up from the shapeless ground beneath her. Darkness surrounded her; thick and unyielding like a blanket. The coffin before her was the only thing that broke the stretch of shadow, the glowing light of it not piercing the darkness but offering a haven from it.

Another tear then, a crystalline sound coming from within the coffin. Anthy leaned close and tried to see through the clear polished glass but couldn't. Her eyes seemed to blur or go out of focus every time she attempted to concentrate on the coffin's contents. Someone was inside! Someone inside was crying!

"Hold...hold on!" Anthy rose to her knees. How had she gotten here? Where was she? "I'll get you out!" She'd been on a train hadn't she? And there'd been a crash. Was she dead? "Don't worry." Anthy braced her hands against the coffin's heavy lid and pushed. The grading sound of glass on glass rang through the darkness as a thin crack appeared allowing Anthy to see the face of the person inside. And when she did she gasped and screamed.

"Miss Utena!"

The coffin shattered suddenly, huge dagger sized shards of glass flinging outwards and piercing Anthy through the chest and stomach. Like the swords of long ago. Through the haze of pain she could see Utena falling, slowly as if through molasses. Tears gathered as she stretched out a hand towards the strawberry haired girl through her pain.

"Miss Utena!"

The girl's eyes opened a fraction, and her lips worked in a quiet murmur "Mayakashi. The stone....halls." And then she disappeared into the darkness.

Anthy slipped to her knees with the wait and pain of the glass shards that protruded from her. "Miss Utena." Before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"She's coming around!"

Light slashed into her vision as she opened her eye the slightest bit. The unfamiliar voice sound painful and unusually loud in her ear. Pain sliced into her mind suddenly and her body suddenly began to shake and shiver of it's own accord. Fire races up her body and along her nerves searing them with pain. What was going on? She parted her lips to call Utena's name again but a scream emerged instead.

"Quick! Dose her now!"

Anthy felt a light prick in her arm, like a bee sting and after a moment the shaking stilled and the pain retreated and drifted from her mind like a mist.

Anthy felt the touch of a callused yet cool hand and she opened her eyes to look at the unfamiliar face above her. An elder man, with a balding head, two tufts of silver gray curls on either side of his head. Wrinkles created ridges along his forehead. His brown eyes were wide with compassion and worry. Puppy dog eyes.

"Who are you?" She questioned him, her voice sounding weak and low even to her own ears.

"I'm Doctor Hajime. You gave us quite a scare Miss Himemiya." Doctor? She was in a hospital then. There had been a train wreck.

"How do you know my name?"

"It was on your bags. The train's baggage car managed to avoid damage. All other luggage was picked up by love ones or the owners themselves. Only your was left. We were sure when we saw the name matched this school ID we found in your pocket." He said lifting up her school card that bored a picture of her. Anthy resisted cringing at the quiet picture of her and Chu-Chu in the card. "A student huh? You transferring here then?"

Anthy nodded without even realizing the lie, still transfixed by the ID he had handed over to her, holding the glossing, laminated card between her hands quietly.

"Can't say I'm surprised." The doctor went on. "Ever since the town improved a few months ago we've been getting new students like crazy. I'll just call the academy then so they don't worry. With a bit of rest you'll be just fine."

Just fine? Anthy glanced down at herself. Her arms were marred by blue and violet discoloration that stood out in the cinnamon hue of her complexion. She tried to move her arms but they felt strangely heavy and the pressure she was putting on them stung as if needles had suddenly been stabbed into her flesh.

School? How could she go to school? She didn't even belong her. She had to go on searching for Utena especially after that dream she had. But she couldn't tell this doctor that now? Not when she could barely move.

"Is there anyone you'd like to call before I go?" He went on.

Anthy paused thoughtfully still staring at the card. Someone she wanted to call. She thought about the people back at the school; Touga, Saionji, Juri, Miki. She shook her head and the doctor nodded.

"Alright then. I'll just let Mayakashi know you're here then."

Anthy's eyes widened suddenly and she lifted her head again to look at him. "Mayakashi?"

"Mayakashi Academy." Anthy's breath caught as she remembered Utena saying the same word in her dream. "I'm not surprised you don't remember. Your short-term memory must be damaged as well. Rest will cure that. I have someone bring some food us for you in a little while." He said before walking out of the room.

The nurse turned to smile at her. "Is there anything you would like from your bags?" Anthy would have liked to ask for the picture of her and Utena she had packed away but she simply shook her head instead.

The nurse smiled again. "Alright then. In that case, just do as the doctor said and get some sleep." She placed a small remote control on the table next to Anthy's bed. "Just press that button if you need anything." Before she too exited.

Anthy sighed and turned her head to gaze out the window parallel to her. The hospital must have been on a hill because wild fields stretched from beneath her window outward then suddenly cut of giving view to a city bellow it. A huge white building rose tall among the other buildings below, the golden hands of a black clock flashing the light of the high afternoon sun.

Mayakashi Academy. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that she came here? Was that were Utena was? Was she a student at that Academy now? Did she even remember anything?

Anthy's eyes drifted close as the scent of roses and cut grass drifted in from a crack in the window, a soft breeze brushing across her cheek like a caress and stirring the violet curls, spread out across her pillow and she drifted of into a quiet sleep.

'Utena. I'll keep chasing you. Wait for me'


	2. An Unfortunate Requiem

**_The Counterfeit Dios Saga_**

**Chapter 2 – An Unfortunate Requiem**

"Negotiations have been going sour." The voice that spoke was gruff and impatient and the man in the chair cringed back from its haughty tone to grip the sides of the chair nervously, sweaty palms sliding over the smooth leather. "What did you assemble us for Eichiro?"

"Yes. Do tell." This time the voice was feminine, smooth and liquid, almost catlike with it's undertone of amusement. "Hopefully it's more interesting then your last report."

"Masumi." The first voice said warningly. There was the flash of glasses in the dark room as attention was returned to the nervous man in the leather chair. "Well."

Eichiro could feel the eyes or all those at the table riveted on him and he licked his lips. "Yes well. It's about The Goddess." Silence fell, so quick and total that it was like someone had flicked of all sound completely. There was only the quiet music of the flowing water in electric fishpond behind him.

"Exactly what is wrong with Rose of the World, Echiro?"

"Well for sometime she's been still and immobile. For the last few months actually. But last night well...she was crying."

"Crying." The female voice spoke with obvious interest.

"Yes ma'm. She's not awake but she weeps all the same. I...I believed at first that there was something wrong with the Morpheus system but when I checked it was fine."

"No that wouldn't be it." The first voice said thoughtfully. "The Goddess of Princes would not cry over a simple dream, no."

"Could it be..." The female's voice again. "Heart of the Rose?"

"Coming here?" The first voice said in shock.

"You never know. Exchange students have been coming from far and wide lately. Whose to say that one of them isn't Heart of the Rose searching for Rose of the World? Without knowing it perhaps but searching all the same."

"But how could they manage to track The Goddess here!?" Eichiro asked worriedly.

Amusement returned to the woman's voice. "You're so very young Eichiro...if you can't honestly perceive the reckless and stubborn danger of love."

"Quite. But this might work to our advantage." The first voice said, voice plotting and thoughtful again.

"How so?" The woman questioned.

"Well, won't Rose of the World be stronger with her Heart? How could we deny her, her lover?"

"So...you're proposing we find Heart of the Rose as well? Intriguing. But how exactly do you expect us to know who it is?"

There was the sound of movement in the darkness that filled the room and shaded the features of those at the table. The sound of a chair squeaking and groaning as weight was lifted from it and then footsteps. The sound of steel ringing filled the room and something was flung across the table and spun into the patch of ice blue light produced by the small fishpond in the floor. The azure glow glinted of the thin silver blade of the rapier that lay on the ground.

"Rose of the World is The Goddess of Princes so her Heart must be as well." The first voice spoke, foot steps returning to the table as the chair was taken up again.

"So what are you suggesting?" Eichiro spoke up.

"We will restablish the dueling teams."

Eichiro's eyes widened. "The dueling teams! But last time we did that Rose of the World's brain patterns were heading drastically in the danger level! That's why we abolished them in the first place!"

"Ah. But if her Heart is here...things may go quite different." The woman said. "Rose of the World is amazing isn't she? So aware and yet such a complete prisoner."

"That's enough Masumi." The first voice spoke.

"Of course sir." She replied.

"If Heart of the Rose really has come then they will be one of the top duelists. We'll have to watch the teams very closely from now on. Particularly once we wind up to the championships. That's where we'll find Heart of the Rose."

"But...." Eichiro started.

"Do you have an objection Eichiro?" The feminine voice questioned with a mocking tone.

"No I...I suppose not."

"Good."


	3. Until We Can Shine Together

_**The Counterfeit Dios Saga**_

**Chapter 3 – Until We Can Shine Together….**

"Are you…sure you'll be alright?" Doctor Hajime questioned, studying the determined girl before him with a worried eye. "You just became stable a few days ago. You can't be sure you can take the stress of school work yet."

"I'll be fine." Anthy smiled, fingers curled around the handle of her suitcase, head tipped to the side slightly. "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Hajime. And thank you very much for the ride." Leaning down into a polite bow before straightening again.

Hajime sighed. "I suppose I can't get you to change your mind. Alright. Well you know where my office number is. You be sure to see me if something goes wrong. Now you've got your bags, just go right through this door and up those stairs and the main office is to your left." He said, gesturing towards the huge, glass and gold doors before them before climbing back into his car and started the engine up. "Good luck." Before pulling away into the street and off down the road.

Anthy lifted a hand to wave till her was out of site and then turned, smile slipping away into a thoughtful sight as she studied the academy building before her. It was huge, a structure of stone and marble that extended far out, an arch roof gleaming with gold lining on the roan tiles. Beyond the school were two smaller buildings, student dorms she surmised, less regal and detailed then the school building itself but no less imposing. And beyond that at the very edge of the school grounds there were three towers. And obvious at the top of each were curled metallic sculptures of toothed creatures, starting from left to right being a bronzed tiger, a silver wolf, and a gold dragon; all three images poised and snarling, maws gapped to bear harsh fangs.

Anthy's attention shifted as a pair of laughing students moved passed her, watching them walk towards a farther door and into the building before she moved her gaze away and started up into the school itself. The glass doors opened into an expansive hallway, her shoes clicking softly against the marble of the floor. A staircase opened before her reminding Anthy of something that belonged in a ballroom, not a school. She laid fingers on the polished mahogany railing and walked up into the second floor, a balconied hall with doors lining the far wall, stretching far as could see to the left and the right then disappearing around the corner. The door nearest to her left had a brass nameplate with 'Main Office' glittering in metal letters. Anthy lifted fingers to wrap on the door lightly.

"Come in!" A voice snapped and Anthy pushed the door open to reveal a busied woman seated behind and oak wood desk. Her hair was frayed and sticking up in all directions, papers scattered across the floor crazily as if some machine had broken down and scattered them about. Pencil shavings and eraser curls littered the floor around the woman's chair, and 7 of her 10 fingers were wrapped in orange band-aids. She turned hazel eyes on Anthy and smiled. "Hello. Hello. Sit down and he'll be right with you."

"Thank you." Anthy murmured glancing around then extended a hand to brush papers of a wooden chair before sitting down, the small room reeking of aged coffee and printer ink, the click of computer keys coming from one of the tight cubicles that broke the room into sections. Her eyes trailed over the mess. "Do you need help?"

"What?" The woman blinked as if she hadn't noticed the disastrous state of her workspace. "Oh no, no. What a nice girl but no. This here's an organized mess. Can always find exactly what I want. Sometimes not when I want it mind you but always sooner or later." Anthy smiled in the face of the woman's sunny laugh. "My. You must be Miss Himemiya. Doctor Hajime called to tell us what a fine young lady you were. Isn't that man just the bee's knees? Why if I weren't already attached…." She laughed again.

Anthy smiled indulgently then glanced away to the tiny one window of the room thoughtfully. So Utena was in this place? If everyone was this nice Utena may not want to leave with her. Anthy opened her hand and looked down at the rose crest in her palm, the ring that had slipped from Utena's hand that day. What if she didn't want Anthy anymore? And who could blame her? Anthy shook her head then slid the ring back onto her finger. A ray of light slipped through the window and glittered off the gleaming surface of the ring.

The woman at the desk looked up and smiled, eyes falling on the ring. "Oh how pretty! Was it a gift from someone?"

Anthy looked up and smiled, nodding. "Yes. It belonged to someone very special to me."

"Oh how sweet. I remember when I was young. Not that it was too long ago but now…" she sighed dreamily. "Ah romance. Now you just don't by shy to come and talk to me. I'd be more then happy to give you advice. Why I broke a few hearts in my day."

"I was actually wondering…" Anthy spoke. "If you'd gotten any new students recently besides me."

The woman frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Usually they aren't in the office unless they transfer in the middle of the year like you have. Why? Are you looking for someone?"

Anthy jumped and shook her head. "No. I was just hoping there were others who didn't have a lot of friends here."

"Oh there's no need to worry about being left out. I'm sure a sweet girl like you has no trouble making friends."

Anthy glanced down at her hands as the words struck home. Friends. Utena had always wanted her to make friends. How ironic. She closed her eyes gently, opening them only when she heard the woman start to speak again.

"In fact, if you're really worried you could try joining clubs. I'm sure that would start you off on good footing with your peers. I'm sure there's a list somewhere here…." She started scrounging around the stack of folders and papers on the desk till finally she pulled out a crumpled sheet knocking over a whole tower of books, which tumbled to the floor. The woman ignored them however, smiling triumphantly. "Here it is. Here you go, dear." Extending the paper towards Anthy.

Anthy reached out, accepting the sheet and glanced down at the list. Cooking club, book club, diversity club, and duelist's club. Anthy set the paper face down on the seat next to her. Was Utena in any of these? Was she even here at all? But what about Anthy's dream. The one where Utena was trapped in the coffin.

"Utena." She murmured softly. "How am I supposed to save you? I'm not like you…I'm not a prince. I'm just the Rose Bride."

More rays of light glimmered of the ring and Anthy brushed her fingertips over it gently. But I'm…I'm Utena's Rose Bride. I'm Utena's princess. To save her I have to…I have to do what I've always done! I have to do as she told me to. I have to shine. I have to shine until my brilliance brings her back to me.

Anthy lifted her head as the door at the far end of the room swung open and a grim looking man stuck his head out. "Where's Anthy Himemiya!?" Anthy stood up obediently, lifting her bag with her, gripping the handle in both hands again. He gave him an accessing look. "Come in." pulling his head back in the office.

The woman behind the desk gave Anthy another friendly smile. "Don't worry. His bark is worse then his bite. Good luck."

Anthy bowed to her. "Thank you." Before walking into the office.


	4. Us? Friends? Painful Memories

_**The Counterfeit Dios Saga**_

**Chapter 4 – Us? Friends? Painful Memories**

Anthy worked to balance the supplies that crowded her arms. Emerald eyes were widened with distress, feeling clumsy despite the grace that usually came naturally to her. This school…it was so strange. She'd never had to carry these many books around. She shifted her hand and moved aside the lock she carried with her and rebalanced the thick, school rulebook that was almost a textbook in itself. This was ridiculous. What was she expected to do with this many things to remember and memorize.

Her footsteps sounded unnaturally loud in the empty school hallway. Hallway with starch white walls devoid of any color or break other then windows, like a hospital or asylum. Her heart dropped every time she passed a classroom door, scanning the class inside for a glimpse of strawberry tresses. The endless line of numbered rooms gaze way to lockers lining either wall as she turned onto the balconied second floor she seen when she first entered.

"697" she murmured quietly to herself.

"It's on the other side of the school actually." A voice behind her said softly.

Anthy turned her head, expression devoid of any feeling beyond curiosity as her gaze settled on the boy leaned against the black railing behind her. Her flashed her a smile, dark blue eyes instantly lighting with approval.

"You didn't jump." He said in a congratulatory manner straightening and stepping up closer to her. "Locker 697 is on the other side of the school." Lifting his hand and sticking out a thumb to point back down the stretch of white hallway. "Near mine."

"Who…are you?" Anthy said with as little insult as she could.

"Oh. Sorry." He laughed, warmly and Anthy was surprised them, but the sincerity in the sound. "My name's Soga. Soga Amatsuichi."

"Oh." She paused a moment still not use to unprompted introductions before adding. "I'm Anthy Himemiya." Dipping into a small bow. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Amatsuichi."

He laughed again, though this time it took on an embarrassed tone. "Wow. You're real polite. Just call me Soga or Amatsu, okay?" She offered a smile and for some reason he blushed and ran a hand through his pale, hair, locks just long enough to fall across his eyes and a gold so pale it bordered on white. "Are you new here?"

Anthy nodded. "Yes. I only just transferred today."

"I guessed. I saw you walking down the hall." He chuckled. "You looked kind of lost."

"This school is so unfamiliar and strange. I don't know where anything is." She said thoughtfully, gaze moving towards the glass front doors watching the cars that flashed down the street outside. "I suppose I am lost."

"Don't worry." Anthy glanced back over at the strange protective note that struck in his voice. Nostalgia trilled in her at the tone. "I'll help you okay. We can be friends."

Anthy's eyes widened as memory flicked back to her.

'I want us to help each other, Anthy. I want us to be friends'

'Utena.' Helpless tears pricked the back of her eyes but Anthy had learned long ago how to hide her feelings, particularly pain.

So she gave the boy her Rose Bride smile. She knew he didn't deserve that masked smile but it was her only defense against those who caused her pain, even involuntarily. It was her only way of facing it and daring them to do more. He took it for a real smile however and Anthy was grateful for that if nothing else.

"Well then." He went on when she didn't speak. "I'll show you where you locker is. And then…you have your class list?" She handed it over to him. "Great. I'll show you were your classes are?"

"It won't be too much trouble?"

He shook his head. "Naw. I'll drop you off and I'll be waiting outside your class when you get out to help you find your next okay? Look, we even have lunch together."

Unfamiliar affection struck her at his enthusiasm and Anthy nodded not sure if she was agreeing for his sake or hers. Perhaps both.

"I was told that the school got a lot of new students other then me." Anthy said, following behind him slightly as he led her back down the chilling, sallow corridor.

Soga nodded. "We have. I've lived her since I was little and the population was always small. But then, this summer, the school closed down and they did all these renovations on it. After that kids were transferring in like crazy." He laughed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the one who moved, not everyone else."

"Those frightening towers in the back of the school. Where those part of the renovations too?"

He smiled. "Oh, you mean the Towers of Fang? Yea. Actually the Towers are where the three Head Board members live."

"Board members?"

He nodded. "The school board. The Wolf Tower is Mr. Yamahashi, The Tiger Tower is Mrs. Kurohana, and The Dragon Tower is Mr. Akahoshi. Don't worry. The towers usually intimidate everyone at first. You'll get use to them eventually."

Was Utena perhaps trapped in one of those towers? Anthy tugged at a one of the violet locks that hung down around her shoulders. She'd have to check. Somehow she'd have to get inside those towers and search for Utena.

"Here. This is your Science class." Soga said stopping infront of a classroom door. "I'll meet you right here after the bell rings and we'll walk to lunch together alright?" Anthy nodded and he smiled again. "Great. And don't worry. I bet you'll make friends in no time. Just try to talk a little more, kay?" He moved away from her. "Later."

Anthy lifted a hand in a wave as he escaped down the hall then sighed, readjusting the books in her arms. She didn't want to step into that classroom. Every part of her being wanted to rush down the halls yelling and searching for Utena. But that was impossible and worse irrational. If Utena was a student her, if she was happy she'd never forgive Anthy for embarrassing her in such a way. It was disgraceful.

She brushed fingers over the emblem on the ring seeking strength. So strange that the sign of her captivity was now her courage. But the rose crest was no longer a symbol of the duels. Not anymore. It was her last tie to Utena. It was a reminder of what Utena sacrificed for her. It was the ring she had gotten from her prince. It was her engagement ring.

Anthy settled hands on the doorknob, tugged the door open and stepped inside, slipping into her Rose Bride mask as questioning, demanding, criticizing eyes turned her way.


	5. LifeA Wheel in Constant Motion

_**The Counterfeit Dios Saga**_

**Chapter 4 – Life-A Wheel in Constant Motion**

When she emerged from the lion den the boy was waiting outside the classroom door just as he'd promised he would be. It startled Anthy slightly, that he had kept his promise. He flashed a bright smile when he saw her and pushed his way through the other students spilling into the hallway like streams to a river. She stopped near the lockers and waited for him to cross to her.

"Hey." He grinned again. "How was it?"

"People…are very nice here." Anthy answered.

It wasn't the truth though, not really. No one had said a word to her and of course neither did she initiate any conversation. A yet she'd heard her name whispered among those around her. She gaze her Rose Bride smile, a shield against their actions and jibes. That was all she could do. Utena had been her sword but now the only thing she had was defense, a hiding place.

"I'm glad. Come on." He reached out and Anthy blinked in surprise as he took her books from her arms and tucked it under his. "You can sit at my lunch table."

"Oh." Anthy's voice was small and she glanced down at her empty hands then dropped them. "Thank you."

He laughed. "You really don't have to thank me for every little thing Anthy." She followed behind him as he moved down the hallway. "So tell me about your old school."

"It wasn't nearly as big as this place." If you didn't count the arena forest anyway.

"Did you have a lot friends?" he went on.

She smiled slightly. "A few."

Another lie. It seemed to be becoming a habit. She'd told her self that she'd never deceive again, not after all the pain it had caused Utena. But this…this was to save her, to find her. And Anthy would turn her soul pitch black to save Utena's. It was the least she could do.

"I bet you were real popular. You probably will be here." He glanced over at her and blushed. "I mean because…you know…you're so pretty and all."

Surprise at the compliment was masked by another soft smile and he blushed deeper, turning his face away as they descended a flight of stairs. Soga laid hands on a heavy metal door and pushed, door swinging open to reveal the entrance into the fields behind the school. Tables were set up in one area, the schools other occupants already seated, field buzzing with voices.

"Soga! Soga, there you are!" a girls voice cut across the distance to reach them. Anthy turned emerald eyes on the girl that stormed across the field, curly red hair brambling over a pretty, freckle-strewn face.

"Uh-oh." Anthy glanced over at Soga at his low murmur.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired in a confused manner. "Is she your friend?"

"You could say that." He said with a small wince then smiled at the girl as she reached him. "Hey Himiko."

The girl took a deep breath then expelled them, eyelashes lowering and shading her blue eyes before she opened them again, glared and then punched Soga in the side of his head. Anthy squeaked in surprise and took a small step backwards.

Soga simply groaned however and rubbed the offended spot. "Ow. Himiko."

"That's what you get!" She yelled. "You cut History and I had to do our presentation all on my own!"

"Sorry." A soft voice spoke near Anthy's right and she turned to meet the smiling eyes of a brown haired boy. His hands were tucked into his pocket in a leisurely manner and at his right stood a small girl with dark sugarplum locks and big violet eyes that sparkled shyly behind glasses. She studied Anthy then offered her a smile. Anthy returned it tentivly.

"Don't worry." The lilac-eyed girl said. "They're always like this."

"I don't need you explaining my actions Mikura." The red haired girl replied then looked at Anthy. "So you're the girl my brother skipped class for." Anthy mentally winced recalling Nanami's attachment to her brother and prepared for such a type of reaction from Himiko.

The girl's voice softened however and she smiled, holding out a hand. "Well my name's Himiko. That's Mikura. And the guy standing like he's cool is Kai."

Anthy accepted her hand tentivly and shook it before retracted her arm again. "Oh. I'm Anthy Himemiya."

"Nice to meet you Anthy. It's about time my brother got a girlfriend."

Soga through Himiko a look. "She's not my girlfriend, Micky."

She threw him a mock incredulous look. "No? Well I suppose not. She's too pretty for you." Himiko giggled and turned to look at Anthy again, sticking her tongue out. "My brother thinks he's every girl's prince charming."

"Himiko! Shut up!"

"Oh. So you do like her. I thought so." Himiko countered triumphantly.

Anthy watched with a blend of confusion and ill ease as the pair bantered back and forth. She was un-use to such friendly argument. But it seemed to be nothing unusual because the other two were smile with patient amusement. The other boy, Kai turned to her. His eyes were an emerald a few shades darker then hers, warm and serene and totally unreadable.

"Are you going to join the dueling team?" he asked.

Anthy blinked in surprise and she heard something in her mind shatter. She just managed to keep her body from trembling and the note of fear out of her voice. "Why do you ask that?"

"A lot of the new students are." He replied with a shrug.

"Kai was last year's champion." The pixie formed girl said with a proud smile, as if she were speaking for herself. "The disbanded the team at the beginning of the year. But now they're starting it again. Kai is probably going to end up the star fighter again." Kai gave the girl an affectionate smile.

"Himiko and I are joining as well." Soga put it, breaking of his argument with Himiko and moving to stand on Anthy's other side, away from his sister. "You should to."

Anthy shook her head. "No thank you. I don't like fighting very much." Anthy looked at Mikura. "Are…are you on the team as well?"

Mikura laughed and shook her head, pushing her glasses back up her hand. "Nope. I have to much work with all my academic curriculum."

Anthy stood among the ground, as their topics changed and shifted like the wind. And all the while she felt as if she were caught in a whirlpool. Every time she tried to climb out it pulled her back down. Dueling team. Was it a coincidence?

"So." Soga asked her finally. "Are you sure you aren't joining?"

Anthy nodded. "Yes but…but I'd like to attend the first meeting with you. If it wouldn't be to much trouble."

Until she found Utena…there were no coincidences.


	6. Manipulatively Lovely

_**The Counterfeit Dios Saga**_

**Chapter5 – Manipulatively Lovely**

Anthy refused Soga's offer to walk her to her next class but simply stood while he said goodbye then watched him walk of in the other direction. She didn't plan on going to her last class. Her target was the first of the towers Soga had told her off. She waited, moving through the halls quietly until the whole school seemed silent, absorbed in watching the time tick by in their last classes.

The huge beasts perched upon the tower gleamed in the sun, sculpted so carefully they appeared prepared to jump from their perch and consume her, vengeful sentinels ready to devour anyone who dare approach their fort. Anthy brushed away would-be fear as if it were a spider web and laid fingers on the cool stone of the tower that bore the huge tiger at its peak. The entrance was a polished mahogany door, glazed so that hues of gold and auburn shone from within it. One gold plague flanking the door a name was scrawled, letters forming the name 'Masumi Kurohana' gleamed deeply in it's polished setting.

The door was locked, she could tell that without even making an attempt on the latch. She could...maybe if she applied just a little magic?

Scenes of the rose duels flashed behind her eyelids and she drew back as if stung. No. She wouldn't do things the easy way. She pressed the heels of her hands against her temples to still the angry buzz of accusing voices that seemed to have rose up with the thoughts of reverting back to everything she'd left behind. After a few moments it passed and the silence was filled only with the lazy hum of the bees that wound in gold arcs over the grass.

Anthy lifted fingers to her lips helplessly as she studied the door infront of her. Hands skimmed the cold stone around the entrance's borders, curiosity touching her eyes when hands hooked on the ledge of a stone, more prominent then the other. She slid her fingers back down again, grasping the edge and pulled. The rock slid free, revealing a hallow in the side of the wall, darkness broken by silver glitter within the shadowy depths. Anthy stuck her hand inside, lifting it out. A key lay in her palm, small and made of wrought steel, the end ornately sculpted into a miniature tiger's head.

Anthy didn't bother considering the unlikeliness of the event but wasted no time and fitting the key into the lock. It turned smoothly and the door swung in. Anthy slipped inside quietly and glanced around. The first room was no more then a tiny circular chamber that curved upwards into a spiral staircase. The walls were lined with glowing lanterns that curled upwards along with the staircase. Areas not reached by the glow cast by the lanterns were black with shadows and utterly foreboding.

Anthy closed the door gently behind her and then moved up the spiral stairs slowly. The winding dissolved into another oak wood door. Anthy pressed against it and it opened smoothly. A room was inside, circular and bearing one window on the far wall. It was set up in the manner of a living room. The floors were wood instead of the expected stone and a glass table sat the center of the room, flanked on two sides by black chairs and one by a long ebon couch. On either wall parallel to the one bearing the window was a door and Anthy tried both before discovering they were locked.

Was Utena behind those doors?

She desperately wanted behind that door and new boundaries began to dissolve with the need. Action was prevented only by the soft click of shoes against the stone steps. Anthy turned just in time to see the door open and a woman stepped inside.

If Anthy had to judge she'd have to say that Masumi Kurohana was one of the most breathtaking women she'd seen. Her hair was a black so deep that it glowed blue, thick mass swept up elegantly. Her eyes were amber, though when they lit on Anthy and an eyebrow arched they flashed a gold as deep as that of a tiger's whose likeness she chose for her tower. She wore a business suit, pressed, black, and adhering flatteringly to a perfect form. A smirk of amusement curved plush, scarlet lips.

"I thought I saw someone sneaking around." Her voice was cool, un-upset, and like a drug. She crossed the floor as if Anthy weren't there, sinking down into one of the cushioned chairs and slid her feet from black heels. "Sit down. There's no use in playing with those doors there, they won't open." A hand moved to her neck, or rather the chain that, lifting it up to reveal a gold key that hung at the end of it. "Not without this anyway."

Anthy was speechless, and unsure. She wanted to believe the woman was dangerous, that the slow predetorial poise of hers was a threat to everything Anthy aspired to do but her soft words and coaxing tones spoke warm amusement that confused her.

Anthy sat. What else could she do, after all, and the woman eyed her thoughtfully, running fingers over the length of the gold key while Anthy followed the path with her eyes. There were so many secrets in this school. Did everyone guard them in the same manner this woman did?

"Would you like some tea, dear?"

Her question caught Anthy off guard. She'd expecting questions involving her intrusion into the tower. Her mind, the one constantly calculating, worked and felt a respect for the woman. She was playing a game and playing it quite well. But if Masumi Kurohana wasn't going to question her she wasn't going to do it for the woman.

"No, thank you." She clasped hands in her lap and offered her Rose Bride smile. However an instant regret followed the action because the woman's eyebrow arched again and her amber-gold eyes narrowed.

"You must be one of the new exchange students. I'm sure I'd remember such a pretty face." Anthy said nothing and for a long time a silence stretched between them, but The Rose Bride thought it far more preferable to Masumi Kurohana's velvet voice. "Were you looking for something?"

It took no more then a heartbeat of thought before Anthy nodded slowly, affirmative motion back by a gentle "Yes."

"Which was?" The lovely woman prompted when Anthy didn't offer a fuller explanation.

"Something of yours."

Masumi's eyes narrowed. "Pardon?"

"It was a dare." Anthy continued with her usual stone composure. "Some of the boys wanted an item of yours."

"What item?"

"I don't think it mattered."

A moment passed and then the woman moved, with a surprising grace and speed. Anthy allowed herself to gasp as long, slender fingers captured her chin and tilted it upwards. She offered the woman fear when Masumi studied her face. It was accepted and Anthy was abruptly released.

"I see." Her hands lifted to her head a small, ornate silver comb was slipped from her mass of dark locks. The silken, obsidian tresses fell on one side, spilling over her shoulders to her knees given the woman an unnatural look; half disheveled, half composed. She held the comb out to Anthy. "Don't give into too many dares. New student tests can become dangerous."

Anthy couldn't detect a threat in the words but she felt a sense of foreboding all the same. She accepted the silver comb with a nod. "Thank you." And then drew back towards the door.

"Until next time, Miss Himemiya."


	7. Puppetry Act 1

_**The Counterfeit Dios Saga**_

**Chapter7 – Puppetry Act 1**

"Extra! Extra!"

Two shadowy figures appeared upon the gray stone of the tower and the world seemed to haze about them until they were the only things in focus. A few students still milled about the grounds but none of them seemed to notice the figures.

"When I was very young my mother bought me a puppy who I named Prince and the two of us became the best of friends. We spent ever moment with each other and went everywhere together."

"The Park!"

"The Movies!"

"The Mall!"

"The Store!"

"Family Vacations!"

"But for every year I aged Prince aged 7 years. And by the time I had become a young woman Prince had fallen to cares of this world and died. And I swore I would never love another ever again! But then-"

"Look what I have for you!" –The sound of a cat's meow—

"Mother bought me a cute little kitten! And I was positive that a kitten would live much longer then a puppy and I would never be left alone again. And so I named him Prince and loved him with all my heart. But alas, within only a few years he too, died."

"Then what was the point, of it all?"

"Luckily the pet stores have canaries on sale today!"

"Friendship!"

"Devotion!"

"True Love!"

"Do you wonder?"

"Do you know?"

"Do you wonder what we know?"

And then the two faded from the tower wall.

"Huh." Soga glanced behind him, frowning curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Anthy questioned when the boy broke of his stream of cheerful babble in order to cast his attention away.

Soga shook his head a bit. "No. I just thought I heard voices." He turned back and flashed her a sheepish smile. "It must be my imagination. Probably because I'm so nervous."

Anthy smiled at him and hoped it was a reassuring one. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

He returned her expression with a shy grin of his own. "Thanks Anthy. I'm just glad you're here to. I feel like…I can do better if you cheer me own."

Anthy had to work to suppress the wince of guilt. It was hard, when kind words hurt but it couldn't be helped. In the end she was really just using him. He was a puppet to get what she wanted. Just as she had been. Just as the Ohtori student body had been. Except they had had their sins and their darkness.

None of them had looked at her as innocently as Soga did.

Except Utena.

"Thanks so much." She answered and ignored the confused, hurt expression that flickered over his face before the grin.

The brilliant sunlight of the outside gave way to the artificial light of the school's interior as they entered the kendo hall. At once Anthy felt the suffocation of unfamiliar faces surrounding her. Even with the hall's high ceiling and expansive wood floors that seemed to stretch from forever to eternity it somehow managed to be crowded. As if the whole school had clamored for a chance to be part of the dueling team. Why was it so popular? All at once she felt a hand about her wrist, gentle and softly urging. Emerald eyes lifted towards her gold haired companion however Soga had his attention turned away, towards the other side of the room.

"There's Kai and Himiko. Let's go. Hey, are you alright?" he added worriedly when his eyes finally descended on her features.

"I'm fine. I don't…don't like crowds."

"I see." He glanced around then nodded. "Just stay close to me. I'll protect you."

Anthy staggered in shock, he steadied her mistaking it for part of her fear and drew her against his side as he fought his and her way through the press of bodies around them. The false light glittered across the rose crest of Utena's ring as if laughing at her, mocking her for daring to where the sign of a prince, the sign of HER prince; then seeking out the shield of another.

'Have you no shame?' the ring seemed to question and Anthy bowed her head, shaking it so hair rippled over her shoulders and against her cheeks.

"I haven't the leisure for any."

"What?" Soga's voice imposed upon her musings.

"I…nothing." She pulled away as they reached the haven of the room's opposite side and Himiko and Kai moved forward to greet them.

"Geez, I lost you guys at least 3 times while you were coming over here. I can't believe they let all these people in here." Himiko frowned at their surroundings, licking her lips in barely concealed irritation.

"It is open to everyone." Kai said easily then turned to flash Anthy a smile as Soga scowled. "Glad to see you again. I knew you'd try out. I can always tell the ones…"

"Actually I'm only here to cheer on Mr. Amatsuichi." She attempted to place the barrier of formality between them. She'd gotten too close and let him get too at ease. All of them.

"Oh." Himiko turned a teasing grin on her brother. "You've got her cheerleading for you, Soga. And she's calling you Mr. Amatsuichi now. Aren't you the big man!" Nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"Quit it, Micky!" he blushed.

"Is my brother going all soft and squishy on me?" rising on her tiptoes to pull at his cheeks.

"Himiko!" doing his best to fight his sibling away.

Kai turned to settle his eyes on Anthy again. "We're all waiting for Mr. Akahoshi."

"Mr. Akahoshi. He's one of the heads of School Board. The one who lives in the Dragon Tower?"

She was rewarded by another of Kai's brilliant smiles. "You really do your research. Might give Mikura a run for her money. But yea. Mr. Akahoshi is supposed to be in charge of the duelist teams."

"Why are the duelist teams so popular?"

"You don't know. Well maybe Mikura still has you beat after all." He shook his head a bit. "It's part of the town's history. Or it's legend anyway. It all started with someone they called the King of Swords and-"

Whatever Kai meant to say fell away into silence as a whistle pierced the din and babble of the crowd. A tall man appeared from the crowd and moved into the center of the room, claw like fingers clutching at a silver whistle as he swept eyes like shadows around the room soberly.

"That's enough chatter, then. Let's get in order. Girls on one side, boys on the other. Tryouts begin now!"


	8. Puppetry Act 2

_**The Counterfeit Dios Saga**_

**Chapter 8 – Puppetry Act 2**

"Come on Anthy." Himiko had appeared by her side, capturing Anthy's wrist in her hands. "You'd better come with me."

"Himiko!" Soga's voice spoke in protest.

"She's obviously not a boy Soga so she can't stay over hear. Just calm down. She'll be able to fawn just as well from my side of the room." She flashed an innocent grin at his blush then gentle began tugging Anthy towards the line of girls that was beginning to form near the room's fall wall.

Anthy pliantly allowed herself to be lead, a customary response to most dominant behavior. It was reminiscent of all the other times she'd bowed to the will of others. Only because she let them… They'd only been able to do those things because she allowed them to. If she'd wanted to she could have stopped them, could have made them pay. She still could-

_Witch! Witch!_

Anthy shut that door as quickly as she had begun to open it! Why? Why was she indulging in so many dangerous thoughts? Those powers were dark gifts, darkly used, and accompanied by memories that would suffocate her. To distract herself she turned her head to study the duelist team's supervisor, Mr. Akahoshi. He was a tall man, and not unlike the dangerously beautiful Masumi Kurohana though she certainly couldn't, in any way, match her. But of course no one could and so it was an unfair comparison. His hair was fine and a red gold color that hung appealingly against his pale face. These long autumn locks had, for the occasion, been pulled back and bound into a ponytail with a strip of black leather. He had a build both slender and lean and eyes that flashed around the hall with a dark emerald intensity.

"Let's start then!" His voice was sharp and strong. "You'll be paired off at random and face of with each other. The losers will automatically be out of the running to join the team. At the end of all the duels 20 will be chosen out of all the winners depending on how much potential I see in your fight. Clear?" He waited patiently as a chorus of affirmative answers rose up. "Alright then. Let's get started."

"Oh, Crap." Himiko murmured at her side. "I hope I don't get paired up against a friend."

"Tanaka Kai." Mr. Akahoshi's voice snapped out. "against Amatsuichi Soga."

"No!" Himiko gasped in worried surprise.

Anthy watched as Kai emerged from the line looking as shocked as Himiko sounded and Soga stepped forward with a sick look. Anthy was sure she was the only one who caught Mr. Akahoshi's amused look at the tension snapping between the two friends before his face became mask of indifference. A young student came forward carrying a pair of foils and fencing suits to the pair.

"These suits are equipped with sensors over all vital areas of the body. If the tip of the foil touches one of these sensors then the duel is over. And remember." He glanced towards both boys who had zipped up the black fencing suits. "Only the winner has a chance of getting a place on the team."

Kai's face became a mask of bitter determination before he tugged the mask on. Soga's eyes sought out hers and Anthy met them with as much kindness as he dared and he offered a nervous but cheerful smile before he too tugged the mask down, thing obscuring his features. Mr. Akahoshi game them on more assessing glance then stepped back.

"He'll never be able to beat Kai." Himiko murmured.

There was the cry of a buzzer somewhere and the duel started.

Himiko's prediction appeared true from the very second the boys started fighting. Soga appeared to have an easy speed and talent for smooth movement but Kai was fierce and precise with his motions, tell tale signs of a skilled, practiced fighter. Those Soga had started out strong Kai quickly switched him to the offensive, lashing out with false jabs and vicious swipes that made Soga hard pressed to do defend himself, let alone return the attack. He dodged, he ducked, her danced to the side but it would be all a matter of a misstep and it would be over.

But he tried and he fought back as hard as he could.

So familiarly.

Like an old movie replayed before her eyes with different characters.

And as she stared the masculine lines of Soga's form blurred into feminine ones. The black suited form became tall, with smooth mature curves. Long, slender limbs with a lithe skill to them. And beneath the mask there'd be a wealth of strawberry waves---

"No! He stumbled!" Himiko's voice cried.

And brilliant, cerulean eyes---

"It's all over!"

And a smile, warm and unjudging—-

"Anthy? Anthy!" Himiko was shaking her. Violent rough movements that made her violet dresses dance against her shoulders and arms.

Anthy moved with out thinking, tearing away from Himiko's grasp and rushing with quick steps towards the center of the room where Kai had pulled back the foil to deliver the last blow to the hapless Soga who had tripped and fallen to the floor. Both boys' turned in shock as she appeared, flinging herself down before the fallen Soga. He spoke her name, shocked and confused, handing lifting to stead her and landing on her chest.

And light blossomed beneath his palm, brilliant and blinding that filled the whole room. His fingers curled impulsively around the hilt of the sword that blossomed from her chest like a rose. She felt the old, familiar scorching like heartburn in her chest as he stumbled back to his feet in surprise, drawing the blade clumsily from her chest. Light slid along it's polished silver length, pooling over the black and gold hilt, then flashing over the tiny emerald gem in the grip.

"What…what is this?" His voice was shaky and stunned.

Anthy exhaled softly from her place still kneeled on the cold floor. Her hair hung all about her frail looking form as if it were a curtain. However when her head lifted her eyes were bright and blazing with power like emerald flames.

"The Sword of Utena. The Prince's Blade."

And the whole room froze.


End file.
